


An American GI in Tokyo

by sweetteasus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Historical References, M/M, Romance, so much crossdressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteasus/pseuds/sweetteasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Allied Occupation of Japan circa 1946. All Kiku and his brothers are trying to do is support themselves while working at a hostess club in Tokyo. Never did he think he would fall for one of his patrons, a hotshot GI by the name of Alfred Jones. Especially when he's supposed to be with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chilly October Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old fic that I started years ago and am now picking back up 5 years later. Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own.

“Oi, Kiku, hurry up! We’re gonna be late for our shift if you don’t hurry up!” Yong Soo yelled into the bedroom of the dingy apartment before slipping on a pair of blue pumps.  
“Honestly, he takes so long…you’d think he’s a fucking geisha or something…” Yong Soo muttered to Yao, who was busy checking the state of his make-up in the small mirror in the “living room.”  
“I wouldn’t complain about Kiku taking so long, aru. You take just as long, aru.” Yao said, applying a bit of red lipstick. Yong Soo merely ignored the comment and continued struggle with his shoes. After a few minutes, Yong Soo had finally gotten his shoes on and Yao’s make-up was precariously applied and Kiku still wasn’t out of the bedroom.  
“I’ll go check on him, aru. He’s probably trying to fix his hair, aru.” Yao said before heading back into the small room the brothers shared.  
“Hey, Kiku? What’s keeping you? Shift starts in an hour and you know how the boss gets if we’re late.” Yao said as he entered the room. There was Kiku, seated at the small vanity, desperately trying to fix his hair into something presentable.  
“Aiya, Kiku, lets go. Don’t want to keep them waiting, aru.” Kiku looked up at Yao, his large brown eyes rimmed with blue eyeshadow.  
“Yao, my hair looks awful.” He said simply. Yao sighed and picked up a small gold flowered comb and stuck it in Kiku’s ebony hair.  
“You look pretty, now let’s go before we get our pay docked, aru.” Kiku sighed and got up from the vanity before slipping into a pair of black heels. He glanced in the mirror, checking his appearance one final time (and frowning at the state of his hair) before following Yao out the room.  
“Well its about time! Jeez Kiku, what the hell were you doing in there?” Yong Soo said angrily, getting off the sofa.  
“I’m sorry, I was trying to make myself look more presentable...” Kiku said, heading towards the door.  
“Is this about that guy from the other night? All he said was that you should let your hair grow out a bit. He was an idiot, Kiku, don’t worry about it.” Yong Soo said, following Kiku and Yao out the door and onto the street. Kiku shivered slightly, he really should’ve grabbed a coat.  
“Aiya, it’s chilly tonight, aru. I’m beginning to wish I had worn sleeves.” Yao said.  
“Heh, don’t worry. Where we’re going, we’re not gonna need jackets.” Yong Soo said, leading the way down to to the cabaret where they were employed.  
“Perhaps Yong S—I mean Soo-chan is looking for someone to keep her warm tonight, aru?” Yao teased, causing Yong Soo to blush.  
“Be quiet, Yao-chan, not all of us have someone to provide warmth.” Yong Soo shot back but Yao merely giggled. Ivan was a member of one of the few Soviet troops stationed in Japan and he had recently started frequenting the cabaret where the brothers worked. Everytime he came, he always requested Yao; Yao was all too happy to spend the evening drinking and chatting with the Soviet and the Soviet was all too happy to shower attention as well as gifts on Yao. The other night, Ivan had gifted Yao a pair of beautiful red hair combs. In fact, Yao was wearing them with his short red and gold cheongsam, another gift that Ivan had given him.  
“And what of it, aru. I can’t help it that Ivan-chan enjoys my company, aru.” Yao said dreamily. Kiku smiled, it was nice to see his brother happy again.  
“I’m glad Ivan-san enjoys spending time with you, Yao. I wish I could find someone like that….” Kiku said. Yong Soo, who had been leading the way, stopped suddenly and turned to face Kiku and Yao with a mischievous grin.  
“Look at you two, you sound like a couple of lovestruck village girls. Why tie yourself to one when you can have many?” It was no secret that Yong Soo was one of the more popular “girls” at the cabaret, he generally amassed a nice group of GIs to entertain.  
“Yong Soo, not all of us are so lucky to be as popular as you.” Kiku said quietly but Yong Soo just continued on. With his short brown hair with the blue ribbon and his cheerful grin and lively disposition, Yong Soo never failed to catch the attention of the GIs. In fact, both Yao and Yong Soo were pretty popular with Allies. Yao was the picture of Asian beauty–long flowing hair, a sweet face, and light build. It was no wonder why Ivan preferred to stay around Yao.  
“Aiya, Kiku, you forget about Arthur-san. He’s been requesting a lot, lately, aru.” Kiku blushed slightly. He didn’t want to admit it to his brothers, but Arthur-san was more of a friend than a companion. He found that he and the Englishman had a lot in common and it was nice to have someone to talk about these interests with.  
“Yeah Kiku! What about Arthur?”  
“A-arthur-san is only a friend…he has someone back home.” Kiku said finally.  
“So? As does Eduard and Francis but that doesn’t stop them from, ah, requesting me.” Yong Soo said coyishly as they turned down the alley next to their club. Kiku shook his head, most of the GIs preferred to “look, not touch” seeing as the majority of them had women back home, but occaisionally there was a single one (like Ivan) or ones that simply did not care (like Edouard and Francis). Naturally, Yong Soo attracted the non-single ones.  
Finally, the trio arrived at the employee entrance at their club and entered, making sure to sign in first. It was only five-thirty, most of the club’s clientele would not arrive until sometime after six o’clock. Until then, they were expected to prepare the club, freshen up, practice any songs, and just make themselves ready for the GIs.  
The club was rather small compared to most of the others in the Yoshiwara district but it had a loyal clientele. There were only six hostesses: the three brothers, two girls named Wan and Mai-anh, and then another “girl” named Sunan; the club was run by a man by the name of Kin and Wan doubled as the bartender. It was rather garishly decorated, with a jukebox in the corner and neon signs. The bar was of finely polished wood and even when no one was in there, it always seemed smokey. The exterior was common for the district, a small building with the name of the club emblazoned in neon lights and another sign that simply said “gaikoku no gaijin nomi” to let civilians know they were not allowed inside.  
They began making preparations such as cleaning as well as stocking the bar, setting up the jukebox, and just trying to keep themselves occupied until the patrons arrived. Seeing that it was Friday, they probably wouldn’t have long to wait. Sure enough, at six o’clock on the dot, the first wave of people entered the club.  
“There’s Ivan-chan,” Yao whispered breathlessly to Kiku, pointing to a tall, blonde man flanked by two other people: a shorter, nervous looking boy and then a man of medium height, “and he brought friends, aru! Come on Kiku, let’s go meet them, aru. Maybe one of them will take a liking to you, aru.” Kiku allowed himself to be led over to where the Soviet was standing, taking pleasure in seeing Ivan’s face light up when Yao got closer.  
“Ivan-chan!” Yao called out, raising his voice a few octaves. “Its so good to see you, aru!” It wasn’t possible for his grin to be any wider.  
“Yao-chan,” Ivan began in his rough, accented English, “you look beautiful. I’m glad to see that you’re wearing the gifts I got you, da.” Yao positively glowed.  
“It is a gift from my dear Ivan-chan, of course, aru.” Yao said sweetly, flipping his hair. “Aiya, who are your friends, aru?”  
“Ah, this is Toris and Raivis, they are members of my unit, da.” The aforementioned men awkwardly bowed, both of them murmuring polite hellos. Kiku and Yao bowed deeply in return in greeting.  
“Hello boys, I’m Yao and this is my sister, Kiku, aru.” He said, motioning to Kiku. Kiku gave a shy smile to which Toris returned.  
“Pleased to meet you both.” Toris replied, not taking his eyes off Kiku. Yao smiled before turning his attention back to Ivan.  
“The pleasure is ours, Toris-san.” Kiku said, also raising the pitch of his voice. He was about to offer to grab some bottles of sake when he noticed Arthur enter through the door. Politely, he excused himself, making sure to present Toris with his business card before heading over to where the Englishmen sat at the bar.  
“Ah, Kiku. As always, it's a pleasure to see you. You look beautiful.” Arthur greeted before pulling out the stool next to him.  
“Domo, Arthur-san. You always have such kind words for me…” Kiku said as settled into the seat. Arthur smiled before ordering a couple of bottles of sake that were promptly delivered. As expected, Kiku poured a generous amount into Arthur’s ochoko before allowing the Brit to do the same. Arthur set the bottle down before lifting his cup to toast Kiku’s.  
“Cheers, Kiku.” There was a small clink of the cups and Kiku sipped the warm sake as Arthur did the same.  
“Well, what shall we talk about tonight, Kiku? Arthur asked before taking another sip.  
“Whatever Arthur-san wishes to talk about.” Kiku replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“…and that’s why they called me das meer geissel. I probably sunk more U-boats than then Drake did of the Spanish Armada!” Arthur had gone through about three full bottles of sake and was well on his way into a fourth while Kiku was still on his first cup; there was a strict rule at the club that hostesses were forbidden to have more than two cups of alcohol so as to not interfere with their duties. Kiku preferred not drink at all during a shift, no matter how many times Arthur insisted on filling his cup. Kiku knew Arthur wouldn’t want to drink alone and if he wanted to earn his additional commission, he was going to have to get Arthur to drink, even if it meant wetting his lips. He picked up the cup and placed it against his lips, pantomiming the act of taking a sip before setting the cup down and fluttering his eyelashes at Arthur.  
“Oh, Asa-san, your stories are always so interesting…please, tell me more…” Kiku asked in a coy, high-pitched voice. Arthur’s faced flushed a bright red, to which Kiku wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or something else.  
“Now, Kiku, you don’t want to hear me blather away the night.” Arthur mumbled sheepishly before ordering another bottle of sake.   
“Listening to Asa-san speak is a very enjoyable way to spend an evening.” Kiku protested, filling up Arthur’s cup with the remaining dregs of the fourth bottle. Arthur leered before grabbing Kiku’s wrist and pressing a light kiss to his hand.  
“I think I could think of a much more enjoyable way to spend an evening that doesn’t involve talking…” Kiku felt his face grow hot at Arthur’s comment; quickly, he glanced around to make sure no one else had heard Arthur’s remark and saw that Yao was looking straight at him, elegant eyebrows raised in amusement.   
“Asa-san should not say such things…” Kiku stammered as Arthur dropped his hand and placed it on Kiku’s knee.  
“Then you shouldn’t leave yourself open like that,” Arthur said, slowly inching his hand up Kiku’s leg, “someone might try and take advantage. And then I would be very upset.”  
“And why would Asa-san be upset?”   
“Because I wanted to be the first to take advantage.” Kiku tensed up, Arthur had never been this forward with him before and he had never invaded his personal space like this, with the exception of kissing him on the hand or on the cheek. Of course, Arthur had never gone through four whole bottles of rather high-end sake before either, so perhaps that played a part.   
“Asa-san, please do not talk like that…” Arthur’s hand was still steadily creeping up his leg and Kiku knew that if he went any higher, Arthur would definitely feel something that was not supposed to be there. Quickly, he placed his right hand over Arthur’s in order to halt his movements. Arthur pouted before picking up his hand and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin.  
“Aw, don’t be so prudish, Kiku. Live a little.” Kiku swallowed hard, Arthur had definitely had too much to drink.   
“I’m not being prudish, Asa-san, I’m being cautious.” Arthur rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, a slight smile evident on his lips.  
“All you girls are the same. Never want to put out but all too happy to string us along with the promise of a shag that’ll never happen.” Kiku smiled, now Arthur was beginning to sound like his old self.  
“And you soldiers are all the same as well, Asa-san. Only looking for one thing, even when you have someone waiting for you.” Arthur chuckled at this.  
“Oh, my dear sweet, naïve Kiku. How little you know about me.”   
“Perhaps if Asa-san would tell some more of his stories instead of making silly passes, I might know a bit more.” Arthur gave a hearty laugh before kissing Kiku’s hand again.  
“Alright Kiku, you win. Here, let me put another bottle of sake on your tab and then I’ll tell about my time in Africa.” Arthur said before motioning to Wan to bring him another bottle.  
It was sometime after three in the morning when their shift ended and all the boys had headed back to their respective bases and Yao, Yong Soo, and Kiku were slowly making their way back to their apartment in the chilly October air.  
“Ivan managed to get a pass for this weekend, so he wants to take me out, aru.” Yao was saying as they headed home. Yong Soo rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“So you’re going on those date things now. Tch, where’s he taking you?” Yao smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“He mentioned something about a club that was near the base, aru. Said a lot of his men go there on the weekend, aru.” Yong Soo set his face in a dreamy smile and sighed in mocking.  
“Oh, it sounds positively romantic…”  
“Be quiet, aru! I don’t see them taking you out!” Yong Soo gave Yao a lecherous grin at that statement.  
“We don’t have to go out to have a good time.” Kiku didn’t find it too hard to ignore his brothers’ bickering because the only thing his mind could focus on was Arthur and how he had acted towards him. It was not uncommon for the men to put an offer on the table, whether or not that offer was accepted was up to the discretion of the girls. Kin had made it clear that the club property could not be used and any money or gifts involved should be accepted up front. But it was Asa-san, Kiku thought, the one who would never hesitate to purchase an expensive drink just so Kiku could get his commission or tell him a story of his summers spent by the sea. He had been under the impression that Arthur saw him as a friend, as someone with whom he could pleasurably pass the time but now that belief had been distorted. Kiku gave a soft sigh, he really did enjoy the Englishman’s company and if they were to become intimate there would be a few obstacles in their way, mainly the lack of a vital piece of equipment. He really didn’t know how Yong Soo managed to pull it off without getting caught and he was always amazed at Yong Soo’s success. Amazed as well as envious, for Kiku knew that as soon as he attempted to pull it off, it would probably backfire spectacularly. And most likely violently. A small part of Kiku thought he was over thinking this, because prior to tonight, Arthur had never really shown any inclination of wanting anything more than pleasant conversation and a willing audience. It had to have been the alcohol.  
“Oi, Kiku, you want to join us in the real world for a bit?” Yong Soo was poking him in the arm, bringing him out of his thoughts.   
“I’m sorry, I had something on my mind…” Kiku apologized to which both Yong Soo and Yao waved off.  
“Its alright. We just have one question, aru.” He nodded to indicate that they could ask and instantly regretted it when he saw their mischievous grins.  
“So,” Yong Soo began, draping an arm across his shoulders, “what were you and Asa-san discussing this evening?” Curse Yao, Kiku thought as he felt his trademarked blush creeping up his neck, he should’ve known he would say something to Yong Soo.  
“He was telling me about his time in Northern Africa, if it’s any of your business.” Kiku said, partially telling the truth, only to earn of a snort of disbelief from both brothers.  
“Northern Africa, hm? Is that their new slang now, aru?” Yao giggled as he flipped his hair.  
“Come off it, Kiku. Yao saw the good Captain getting nice and cozy with you. I understand he had his hand on a very delicate spot. Thought he already had someone back home?” Yong Soo teased as Kiku shook his head.  
“No, that isn’t the case. Asa-san had a lot to drink tonight…”  
“Oh! Liquid courage, I see!” Kiku groaned, this had to have been the most difficult walk home with the exception of their very first night. He buried his face in his hands, desperately trying to think of a way to change the subject; glancing up quickly, he noticed that Yao was carrying a small jeweler’s box in his hand.  
“Oh, Yao, what is that you’re carrying? Another gift from Ivan-san?” Yao smiled sweetly at the mention of Ivan. He carefully opened the box and pulled out a small ruby brooch. It was edged in scalloped gold and the ruby was a deep blood red, it definitely seemed like something Ivan would give.  
“He saw it yesterday and said that it reminded him of me, aru…” He delicately traced the edging, thinking about how Ivan had set the open box in his hands, giving him such a shy smile and saying how he hoped that Yao would accept this small gift on behalf of him and the Red Army.  
“It’s beautiful, Yao. Ivan-san is quite gifted with…gifts.” Yao blushed at that, carefully setting the brooch back in the box.   
“True! Every time he sees you, he always has something for you!” Yong Soo added as they finally arrived at the complex. It was true, at least twice a week, whenever Ivan came to the club he would have some kind of trinket or gift to give to Yao and whenever he gave it to him, he always ended with “on behalf of the Red Army and myself.” Considering that Ivan was a lieutenant colonel, that part was the truth.  
“Well, I can’t help it that Ivan-chan is very generous, aru!” Yao said as he opened the door to the apartment, turning on the lights as they entered after removing their shoes.  
“Hm, Ivan-san is only generous because he wants something and soon you’ll end up like poor Kiku, getting your leg felt up.” Yong Soo said before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Kiku sighed, he really had hoped they had dropped it, but knowing Yong Soo, who could never let anything go, knew that wasn’t going to happen. Kiku knew he could expect about a good week and a half of teasing from the younger boy and that was only if nothing embarrassing happened to him for the rest of the week. Shaking his head, he headed back to the bedroom to ready himself for bed.  
Bedtime was a ritual that the brothers looked forward to each night. It allowed them to remove the dresses and the make-up of their public personas of women and allowed them to be men again, if only for the night. All make-up would be removed, hair decorations stored in the vanity, and dresses hung up neatly in the closet. After everything was put away and pajamas were on, they crawled into the shared futon in birth order: Yao on the left end, Kiku in the middle, and Yong Soo on the right side. Depending on how long the shift had been, they would either talk for a bit about their clients (which was against club rules but it wasn’t like Kin could hear them) or reminisce about their youth in the village, but most nights they would fall asleep quickly. Tonight, Kiku was hoping it would be a “fall asleep quickly” night. He was not in the mood for anymore of Yong Soo teasing.  
He was right in one aspect, it was a fall asleep quickly night but not for him. Yong Soo dozed off first and Yao soon followed him, smiling slightly at what probably was the start of a pleasant Ivan-themed dream. Kiku was not so lucky: Arthur’s words and actions from earlier in the evening were looping through his mind, making for a night of uneasy sleep. He hoped that tomorrow wouldn’t bring any awkwardness for him or Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

Major Alfred F. Jones, USAAF flying ace, awoke that morning with only one thing on his mind: breakfast. He stretched out his arms and took a deep breath, catching a whiff of his body odor, blanching at the smell. Scratch that: shower, then breakfast. He hopped out of his bed, grabbed his supplies and headed down to the showers to wash up before the rest of his unit awoke. Saturdays and Sundays were always peaceful affairs at Yokota Air Base, which Alfred enjoyed for the most part. Sure, things were slower and he didn’t have to be up at the sound of “Reveille” nor did he have mountains of paperwork to fill out, but sometimes it was kind of dull.   
Alfred shut off the water before wrapping himself in the thin, government-issued towel and headed over to the sink in order to shave the stubble that was creeping in. He inspected the razor, noting that it looked like it was close to needing to be replaced. Alfred shaved carefully, making sure to get as close as possible without nicking himself. Facial hair was all well and good, but he liked the feeling of a smooth face. After shaving came brushing his teeth and making sure his hair looked presentable before heading back to get dressed. Finally, Alfred deemed himself presentable enough to get breakfast from the mess hall. Breakfast was a simple, relaxed affair even if the food was rather questionable. Following breakfast, Alfred decided that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to finish up some of the paperwork he had neglected on Friday, seeing how the day was looking kind of empty, before making his rounds. Sighing, he left the mess hall and headed across the courtyard to where his office was to get started on the paperwork.  
The day actually went by pretty quick and before Alfred realized it, it was already approaching three-thirty and he had managed to finish Friday’s work as well as get a start on Monday’s. He stretched back in his chair, smiling in relief, and decided to catch up with his friend, Corporal Matthew Williams, who was no doubt finishing up some paperwork of his own. He hopped out of his chair and bounded out of his office, quickly making his way to the medical wing of the base.   
“Hey, Mattie! Are you in here?” He called rather loudly outside of Matthew’s office before pushing open the door. He smiled when he saw Matthew hunched over his desk, no doubt filling out his millionth penicillin prescription of the day. Matthew looked up in exasperation tinged with disgust.  
“Alfred, do you know how many of these forms I’ve filled out this week alone? Twenty-two. Tell me, how hard is it to remember to use a rubber? They’re free for crying out loud! We pass them out at least twice a day! There is no excuse for this!” Alfred was right, really if there was one thing Matthew hated filling out, it was VD prescriptions.  
“Well, Mattie, what do you expect? We’re on an island populated with beautiful women—”  
“Who, up until seven months ago, was the enemy!”  
“—And all they want is some big, strong soldier to keep them warm at night. Sometimes you just forget.” Matthew snorted at that.  
“I hope you’re not speaking from experience. If I ever have to write you a prescription for penicillin, I’ll kill you. You know how much I hate writing those damn things.” Alfred flashed him a huge grin while shaking his head.  
“You don’t have to worry about me, Mattie. I don’t have time for any of that.” He said proudly, to which Matthew rolled his eyes.  
“That’s what they all say until they end up itching and standing in the penicillin line. Come on, I know you haven’t done your rounds so let’s go get that over with.” Matthew said, grabbing his jacket after putting away that last bit of paperwork. Alfred shrugged good-naturedly and followed Matt out the office.  
Rounds were pretty uneventful, if not a little long; when they finally finished, it was after five. Alfred was just about to suggest grabbing a bite to eat when Matthew checked his watch and groaned.  
“What is it?” Alfred asked.  
“I have to meet Arthur in an hour. I completely forgot that I promised to meet him for a drink. Don’t give me that look, Al, you don’t have to come.” It was no small secret that Alfred and Arthur had never really gotten along and poor Matthew often found himself in the middle of their bickering. Alfred blanched, he hadn’t seen Matthew all week and it looked like if he was going to spend time with him, he was going to have to see Arthur as well.   
“I’ll come, but I can’t be held responsible if that jerk starts something.” Matthew rolled his eyes, longsuffering apparent on his features.   
“Come on, let’s grab something to eat while we still have time. I don’t want to be late.”  
“Where are you meeting him? Mess hall alright?”  
“Some club in the Yoshiwara district. Yes, the mess hall’s fine.”   
_____  
Alfred and Matthew arrived at the club to find it packed, which was usual for a Saturday night. Soldiers from different units mingled with the girls in the smoky room while the jukebox in the corner played a Glenn Miller song. It was typical of this kind of place, Alfred thought.  
“Hm, not a bad place, just kind of small.” Matthew remarked as though he read Alfred’s mind.  
“Eh, you’ve been to one of these clubs, you’ve been to them all.” Alfred shrugged. “Let’s hurry up and find Arthur.” They slowly made their way through the club, looking for the Brit. They nodded in hello to people that they knew and Alfred couldn’t resist flashing a smile at the girls, earning him a few shy smiles in return. He was busy grinning at a girl with short hair and a long curl hanging down in the front when he almost missed the fact that he and Matthew were almost separated when the other man turned suddenly to the left. He gave a sheepish grin to the girl who giggled in response before jogging slightly to catch up with Matthew.  
“You know, for someone who claims not to have any time for it, you sure do enjoy the attention.” Matthew said when Alfred made it to his side.   
“What can I say,” Alfred started, running his hand through his short blonde hair, “some guys have it, some guys don’t.” The other blonde rolled his eyes, still trying to find Arthur. Honestly, he thought to himself, it shouldn’t be this hard to find a bushy-browed Brit in a club of this size. They continued on towards the back, near the bar.  
Alfred chuckled to himself, keeping his eyes focused on finding Arthur. Despite him making a big show in front of Matthew about not having time, he did like the looks and attention he managed to attract from the local girls. He knew that with his short blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular physique, he was considered very good-looking. And it also didn’t hurt that he was considered a bit of a hero; he had managed to take down twenty-two enemy planes, including the most feared German aviator since the Red Baron, Gilbert Beilschmidt aka the Prussian Eagle.   
“Hey,” Matthew said, drawing Alfred out of his thoughts, “he’s over there at the bar.” Alfred looked over to where to the bar, scanning the small groups of people for any sign of Arthur when his gaze landed on a particular girl.  
She was definitely different from the other girls, that’s the truth. Large, chocolate brown eyes framed by long eyelashes were rimmed in light pink eye shadow. She had short, chin-length black hair that was adorned with a single pink flower and her bangs were swept off to the side, giving him a clear view of her face. She had a gentle, feminine face with minimal make-up, save for the aforementioned eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Since she was facing away from the bar, Alfred was able to take note of the simple black cocktail dress that fell at the knee; her shapely legs were covered in opaque pantyhose. If there was ever a time Alfred wanted to catch a girl’s eye, it was now, but the girl was too caught up in her companion, who happened to be—  
“Arthur! Oi, Arthur!” Matthew was waving at Arthur, drawing his attention away from the girl; Arthur looked slightly annoyed until he saw Matthew.  
“Come on, Al, and do try and be on your best behavior. I’m not in the mood to mediate a fight.” Alfred barely heard Matthew; his full attention was focused on Arthur’s companion. As they got closer, Alfred made sure to run his fingers through his hair, making sure one of the hairs stuck up in order to give his hair a slightly disheveled appearance. When they finally caught up to Arthur, Alfred made sure to flash the girl a huge grin, earning a shy smile in return.   
“Matthew!” Arthur exclaimed, rising from his seat to shake the other man’s hand.   
“Arthur! How’s it been? Haven’t seen you in awhile.”  
“Ah, you know. Paperwork, paperwork, and more bloody paperwork. Probably the same as you’ve been except I don’t have to do up prescriptions.” Matthew chuckled before his gaze fell on Arthur’s friend.  
“Ah, Arthur, aren’t you going to introduce us to your lovely friend?” Arthur looked embarrassed for a moment before nodding to his companion, who stood slowly.  
“Gents, this my companion, Miss Kiku Honda. Kiku, this is Corporal Matthew Williams, he’s an Army surgeon. Saw time in France, Germany, and Egypt. One of the finest doctors I know.” Kiku smiled and gave a deep bow, before pulling out a small business card and presenting it to Matthew.  
“I am very honored to meet you Matthew-san.” Matthew accepted the card with a small bow.  
“The pleasure is mine, Miss Kiku.” Alfred gave a small cough to let them know he was still standing there; Kiku giggled while Arthur rolled his eyes. He was hoping that Alfred would take a hint and leave, but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case.  
“Asa-san, I believe you neglected to introduce your friend.” Alfred gave Kiku another smile as Arthur rolled his eyes again.  
“Kiku, this git right here is Major Alfred Jones, United States Air Force.” Alfred chose to ignore the “git” part in favor of grabbing Kiku’s hand and giving it a light kiss. Kiku giggled softly while both Arthur and Matthew rolled their eyes that time.  
“I have heard many stories about Alfred-san from the others. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Kiku gave another deep bow before handing Alfred a business card. Alfred eagerly accepted it, noting that it had slight perfumed scent. It was a simple card, with the name of the club and Kiku’s name underneath in simple script with a golden chrysanthemum to the right and Alfred took great care to carefully place the card in his wallet.  
“Well, now that you’re all properly introduced, don’t just stand there, take a seat.” There were two empty seats next to Arthur and Matthew took the one closest to the Brit, expecting Alfred to occupy the other empty seat but was surprised when he took the seat next to Kiku. Matthew raised his eyebrow slightly, sending Alfred a questioning look. Alfred smiled before turning his attention back to Kiku.  
“So, I hope we didn’t interrupt whatever you and the old man were talking about.” It was a good think Kiku was in between the two of them because Arthur nearly made a move to strangle Alfred.  
“Who are you calling ‘old’ you prat—” Kiku gently laid a hand on Arthur’s arm in order to calm him.  
“It is alright, Alfred-san. Asa-san was telling me about his time in Malta. If I’m not mistaken, Asa-san sank four U-boats?” Arthur relaxed before covering Kiku’s hand with his own.  
“That’s right, Kiku. One of the reasons they referred to me as—”  
“Scourge of the sea. Yeah, Arthur, everyone’s heard this story before.” From the other side of Arthur, Matthew groaned. For some reason, whenever Alfred and Arthur where in close proximity to each other, it was like a contest to see who could go the longest without killing the other. It’s like a milder form of Francis and Arthur, Matthew thought glumly to himself. Arthur clenched his teeth, he was determined not strangle Alfred in front of Kiku, who was looking between them with mild amusement. He was about fire off a subtle insult when it was Kiku who finally spoke.  
“If Alfred-san tires of hearing this story, then perhaps he should tell one of his own?” That time, both Matthew and Arthur groaned. No doubt he would tell how he single-handedly took down the Prussian Eagle or any of his myriad of hero stories. They mentally prepared themselves for at least two hours devoted to the Prussian Eagle one.  
“Actually, Miss Kiku, if you don’t mind, I think I would rather hear something about you.” Arthur was definitely shocked and Matthew was staring wide-eyed at Alfred. Alfred never missed an opportunity to tell that story; it was practically a rule that any meeting with the blonde had to include at least three references to it. Kiku, on the other hand, looked mildly surprised at Alfred’s request before giving a slight shake of the head.  
“I do not think you all would want me to bore you…”  
“No! I’m sure a girl as pretty as you has tons of exciting stories to tell!” Kiku blushed and Alfred couldn’t help but notice how cute it looked.  
“I-if Alfred-san insists…”   
\---  
It was some time after midnight when Alfred and Matthew finally left the club, quickly heading back to the base in the chilly March air. Alfred was uncharacteristically quiet and that was beginning to unnerve Matthew. It was when Alfred pulled out his wallet for the umpteenth time that Matthew finally said something.  
“What’s going on with you, Al? That’s the fifth time you’ve pulled out your wallet. You’ve been acting weird since we first met up with Arthur.” Alfred looked startled before giving the other blonde a smile.  
“I’m fine, Mattie. Just thinking.” Alfred was about to put his wallet away when Matthew deftly snatched it out of his hands.   
“Hey!” Alfred exclaimed, trying to get it back, but it was too late for Matthew had opened it and pulled out Kiku’s card.   
“Ah, ah,” Matthew snickered, holding up the card like a kind of trophy, “does somebody have a bit of a crush?” Alfred felt the beginning of a blush creep across his face as he tried desperately to get the card back.  
“No! It’s not like that—I mean, we just met—Miss Kiku is a very lovely girl, don’t you think?” Alfred’s desperate excuses only made Matthew laugh harder, leaving him open for Alfred to grab the card and his wallet.  
“Aha! I knew something was up when you refused to tell your Prussian Eagle story. Thought you didn’t have time for such things, Al?” Alfred glared as he gently placed the card back into his wallet before pocketing it.   
“I don’t have to tell that story all the time, you know?” Matthew snorted in disbelief.   
“Are you kidding me? You’ve told me it so many damn times that I can recite it backwards with my eyes closed. Someone’s got a case of the puppy love for Miss Kiku.”  
“I do not! She’s a very interesting girl! Quit laughing at me, damn it!”  
__  
When Alfred crawled into bed that night, he set his wallet down carefully on the nightstand after removing the business card and gently placing it next to his glasses. Before falling asleep that night, he vowed that he was definitely going to start frequenting that club more often, even if it meant he would have to see Arthur. At least he would be able to see Miss Kiku again.


End file.
